


猫

by kickstartmyheart



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartmyheart/pseuds/kickstartmyheart
Summary: 刹莱。关于一只黑猫
Relationships: Lyle Dylandy/Setsuna F. Seiei
Kudos: 5





	猫

**Author's Note:**

> 被lof屏蔽了 保存一下

猫丢了。

*** 

快到中午莱尔才起床。从楼梯下来时，他看见席琳坐在起居室的摇椅上织围巾。昨天她织围巾的时候猫窝在她的膝头，现在她还是同样的姿势，只不过猫的位置变成了虚线。换做是以前，打死他也想不到席琳能够这样无缝融入平静的家居风景。她不紧不慢地织着，偶尔用灵活的手指托一托眼镜，这一切都令他很想笑。简直是一个完美的老奶奶的图画。然后他才慢半拍地想起，席琳，那个席琳，她确实快要当奶奶了：就在昨天他们吃晚饭的时候，她念大学的儿子紧急插播的视频通信，报告了女朋友怀孕的消息。

莱尔半梦游进厨房去看看有没有什么吃的，不太满意地出来了。

“克劳斯人呢？”

席琳没有说话，目光飘往窗子那边。窗子大开，天气晴朗，风吹进来把他们的鬓发托起。窗框就像一个画框，框出秋天的海豪华的深蓝缎面。莱尔伸出手去，仿佛不自觉地想摸摸它，然后手扶在窗框上，向外张望。从他们所在的小屋到沙滩要往下走一段石阶。在海面他看到一颗若隐若现的头。暂且假定是克劳斯。

这是他们来到这里的第三天。理论上，这是一次度假。

“喂，你和他怎么了？”莱尔假装不经意地问。实际上他已经想了很久要怎么问这个问题，并且他虽然没有看向她，她肯定一听就知道这语气太假了。但是，（作为一个八卦的人）他又不可能不问。

席琳对莱尔说：“猫可能丢了。”

“席琳啊……”

“唔？”

“来，你看着我。”

莱尔突然凑到她眼前，两手扶着她的肩膀，自认为无比诚恳地看着她。席琳注意到，他的眼睛因为年龄的增长，颜色变得更浅。她还注意到，他毫不顾忌地让自己脸上全部细节暴露在充足的光线中，而这一举动对他来说是意识和计算的结果，就像很多年之前一样。

“我们认识多少年了。有什么事情是你不能跟我说的呢？你老实告诉我，他是不是……”莱尔凑到她耳边，在这个没有第三人的空间，说了一句悄悄话。

席琳：“我的猫好像真的丢了，麻烦你帮我去找一下。”

她又说，她早上已经找过一次了，可是哪里都见不到它。

*** 

有的情况下，一只猫可能有很多个名字，甚至不同的人会执着地用不同的名字来叫它。但是这只猫不一样，大家只是叫它：猫。这并不是说它没有正式的名字，只是几乎所有人都不叫它的名字。

他们把猫装在一只野餐篮子里带过来，猫强烈抗议。它在席琳前臂留下几道浅浅的血痕，在克劳斯虎口处啃了两个漆黑小洞，然而上车之后，它奇迹般地安静了，只有那对鲜黄的眼珠仍旧燃烧着不知从何而来的仇恨。或者应该说这是莱尔的个人解读，毕竟是他在去码头的车上和猫单独在后座大眼瞪小眼。瞪了一段时间，他们累了，各自打起瞌睡来。

“……快看！”

“……？”

莱尔睁开眼，扭头看向车窗外。几乎完全藏身在山和山的缝隙之间，“……拜托，我又不是五岁……”——海。但并不大，在日光下像一小块蓝宝石。莱尔无聊地看了两秒钟。突然，之前毫无反应的猫大叫了一声，猛烈地挣扎着，一瞬间就掀开了篮子的顶盖，窜了出来。它箭步如飞地蹬到已经重新合上眼的莱尔身上，踩着他的肩膀，前爪搭到他的头侧，一下子就把他的头发弄得乱七八糟。

“喂！……”

副驾驶的席琳转过来看戏。她看到莱尔试图抓住猫尾巴，当然，猫灵巧地避开了。它总算放过他的头，转而像一条活围巾一样，在他的后颈和肩膀处趴下。这个时候猫的眼睛定定地看着车窗外小部分的海，满足地喵呜一声。莱尔无奈地看着席琳，也龇牙咧嘴地喵呜一声。她评论：“难听。”

“你怎么会养了这个小混蛋。”

“玛丽娜捡的。在停车场……”

是一只普通黑猫——还没有完全被人驯养，瘦瘦的一长条。像宇宙切片一样漆黑的猫。

*** 

午饭是三明治和昨晚剩的汤。吃完之后，莱尔被席琳赶了出来。

他没有什么事情可干，象征性地附近的树林中一边瞎转悠，一边学猫叫。结果一无所获。他掏出手机，想要播放一些猫咪求偶时的叫声，随即发现自己不知道猫到底是公猫还是母猫。最后他决定这不重要，公猫也可以喜欢公猫，母猫也可以喜欢母猫，都二十四世纪了，拜托。

有时，他回过头去看树丛掩映中的房子，以此判断自己的相对位置。房子方方正正的，像一种家庭生活。当房子只剩下一个小角的时候，他彻底腻了。他找到一块树荫处的石头，挨着它擦额头上的汗。真奇怪，怎么这么累呢。可能因为总是半弯着腰的缘故。他看了看时间，有点吃惊，已经过了快两个小时。莱尔暗自表扬自己：真的是很认真在找猫了。

其实席琳不见得对他有什么期待。他想着，自己笑了起来。

一阵风吹过来，树林簌簌地响。他低头，注意地倾听，听那声音和微弱的海浪声背后有没有其他的声音。什么也没有——他决定。这里没有人。

风暂时停下。他眯起眼，扭头看向树林幽暗的更深处。

猫会从那里走出来吗？

莱尔突然转过身去，跑了两步。很快他几乎完全笼罩在密密的阴影下面。他两只手围起来，朝那深处喊道：

“刹——那——！”

是公主给猫咪取了这个大名。音节一个个地乘在他的舌头上，很陌生。

“你给我出来！”

沉默——然而没过多久，又是一阵风。一片叶子落在他头顶。莱尔把它摘下来，转身离开了。当他回到阳光斑驳的小路上，他吹起了口哨。

*** 

“我已经都知道了。”莱尔对克劳斯说。

傍晚的海边就像侦探小说最后指认犯人的布景。不巧的是没有罪行发生，一切和平。克劳斯在码头，钓他们晚饭要吃的鱼。莱尔盘腿坐着围观，懒洋洋地说：“快告诉我你是不是有外遇了，年轻漂亮的女大学生？”

“这是在说什么？”

“告诉我嘛！我不会和席琳说的。”

克劳斯叹了一口气。“我不知道这一切的意义。”他说。

“只要你介绍女孩给我认识——”

“你明知道我能——”

莱尔使劲翻了一个白眼。克劳斯笑了。

“你到底为什么还要坚持胡说八道呢？”

“你说呢？你不是什么都知道吗。”

他们坐在怡人的暮色中，渐渐变成浓黑色的影子。空气远非不能忍受。他感到无忧无虑，甚至有一丝丝快乐随着夜晚的凉意，从细微的缝隙渗到心中。

不久后，他们走在回去的路上。莱尔问克劳斯：“你能听到鱼在想什么吗？”

“某种程度上——”

“它们知道它们要被吃掉吗？”

克劳斯沉默了一会儿，然后说，这个问题的答案很难传达给他。

这些变革者混蛋就是这样。他们好像什么都知道，却变得越来越沉默。世界向他们敞开而他们像一扇门关闭。在那之前的短暂时间，重叠的唯一时间里，他们伸出手来，全然没有想过会被拒绝。这些傻瓜！

他为什么要问席琳他们之间发生了什么？一切都是明明白白的。

“你能感觉到鱼跟鱼之间有区别吗？”

总是有很多问题可以问，对人类来说似乎很重要的问题。而他们统一地只能说：对不起。

“……对不起。”

莱尔为这个回答笑了起来。“那猫呢？你知道席琳的猫在哪里吗。”

“噢，”克劳斯也微微一笑，“不必担心。它会回来的。”

“真的？那我岂不白找了。”

“它每次都会回来。”

“哈哈，你怎么知道那是同一只猫？”

月光照亮一切，包括所有的角落。他突然觉得，这里并没有一只黑猫的藏身之地。

他又想，但是这也许不重要。不远处，房子暖黄的灯光渗入夜色，有人等着他们。

*** 

现在他喝醉的时候，一般是因为葡萄酒和威士忌。但是在过去有很多东西能把他灌醉。耻辱只能用耻辱来洗去，甘美的罪恶感，在成为别人的罪恶感时又更加甘美十倍，荡气回肠，恶魔的饮料。

莱尔试着去拉他的手。刹那躲开了。当他的注意力集中在他的手上，那只戴着黑色皮手套的手，它显得那么真实，表情那么丰富，比他脸上的表情丰富多了。莱尔忍笑。

“你生我的气？”

“没有。”刹那说。莱尔又试了一次。这一次成功地圈住他的手腕，牢牢地握住了，把他拉到身边来。但不能太近，免得又把他吓跑。他已经决定好。一切都是计算，尽管计算对刹那毫无用处。对他们两人都毫无用处。无论如何，这都是要发生的。

“你说过我可以恨你。”

“……我说过。”

“即使我杀了你，或者哥哥杀了你，你都毫无怨言。”

“是。”

“但是这样却不行。”

在自己的单间，莱尔坐在椅子上，刹那站着，看着他。过了一会，手松开了，他耸耸肩。

“不是人人都可以像你一样。”他说，“我只是想找点乐子，好受一点。”

“你不会。”刹那立刻说，一个事实，但他的声音里有真实的关心。这让莱尔气得磨起后牙。他会快乐，会让刹那也快乐，即使他跟快乐有仇（非要说的话，这给了他更强的动力）。毕竟莱尔不需要成为一个变革者才知道，他会得到他想要的东西。一切都是计划，小小的游戏，兄弟般的谈话，不像暗示的暗示，笨拙的肢体接触，即兴表演的亲昵。当某一天刹那从他的房间离开，他们谁也没想到，醉得站不住的莱尔突然拽住他，在空气里充斥的紧张感中，匆匆地在他的额头上留下一个吻。刹那基本落荒而逃。门一关，莱尔就爆笑出声。

他一定会得到他想要的东西。

***

当席琳告诉莱尔昨天晚上他都说了什么（他唯一的记忆是在卫生间呕吐），他又直接笑了出来。无辜、轻巧的词句，他自己下意识的选择，在全宇宙所有的词语当中——还能有更糟糕的和更准确的选择吗？天啊。这一次他没有喝酒，只是伏在桌上狂笑，把席琳搞得莫名其妙，整个情景就更加欢乐。克劳斯明白原因，但他只是摇摇头，什么也没说。

昨天晚上，他吹了半天牛，然后在失去意识之前给出了一世一代的忠告：

“千万别跟变革者谈恋爱！”

*** 

……

他总是从窗口进来。期待令他心口发痛。他早就忘了刹那的声音。“我来接你了”——无声的、拙劣的玩笑。他也忘了刹那的脸，应该是忘了。曾经纤毫毕现的幻觉，到现在，磨损得只剩下如同隔着水帘的模糊印象，一个活着的幽灵。很快他将消失。他早已消失。在这世上总有人在等另一个他回来，给猫咪取他的名字，珍重地写下关于他的回忆。而那绝不会是莱尔。——“再见！”他将逃离，有多远跑多远。

但是，今夜也许不一样。今夜——

窗帘被吹得鼓起来。他把眼睛睁开一条缝。窗台那儿什么也没有，只有一片明晃晃的月光。

他先是感觉到重量，才看见——猫。

猫没有表情的眼睛望向他，眼眶里燃烧着金红色。他的心中倏地升起一股惧意，毫无理性可言的纯粹恐怖。走开。他想说。离我远点！但是，声带和身体都不听使唤，只能从齿缝间挤出一些不成句的嘶哑气音。他试了又试。猫用猫的脚步，从他的腹部慢慢地往上走。毫无预警，眼泪漫过他的脸。他已经记不起上一次流眼泪是什么时候了。这几乎新鲜的感受，略微溶解了一些恐惧。终于，猫走到他的锁骨附近，慢慢地趴了下来。他闭上眼，于事无补。月光穿透他的眼睑。

无法计数的感官知觉片段像泥浆从底部源源不断地涌出。

（在那时，刹那是那么孤独。

而莱尔已经永远不再可能孤独了，哪怕全世界只剩下他最后一个人类。对刹那的怨恨在他心里居住了那么长的时间，仿佛已经成为了一个亲密的朋友，与其说是不会消失，不如说是莱尔不让他消失了。他像是到了晚上还不肯让朋友回家的小孩子，自己慌里慌张地把所有门、所有窗户都锁得死紧。这里只有他和他的怨恨，在毫无欢乐的游戏中，呼吸着彼此吐出的空气。快杀死我吧。所有轻柔的呼吸底下，似乎都潜藏着同样的一句话。）

*** 

他睁眼时房间里没有风。窗户严实地关着，窗帘在原来的位置。脸是干的，没有流过泪的紧绷感。

黑猫趴在他的胸前熟睡。

他什么也没有想。过了一会慢慢地抬起右手，放到它身上，去感受身体中央传来的、不可解释的温暖震颤。


End file.
